winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Miky
Miky is a fairy that attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= She has very light tan skin, blue eyes and dark pink lips. She has short black curly hair. She wears silver ears, a bracelet, an orange top with a high collar showing off her midriff, an orange skirt with an orange belt and a diamond shaped belt buckle. She also wears black socks, and orange and red boots. Miky4.png |-|Winx= She wears sparkly orange fingerless shoulder high gloves. A sparkly orange tube top with a silver rectangle at the chest, a short orange sparkly skirt, a silver tiara with a silver rectangle shape on top. She also has on red boots with a silver colored heel, and thin, small white wings. AliceMikyWinxEp724.png|On the right. Personality Miky is vocal on things she dislikes. This can be seen when Faragonda informed them of a test that will come to them in time. Assuming that the test is coming soon, Miky expresses her displeasure of the upcoming test. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= In "The Shadow Phoenix," she is seen in the audience during Faragonda's speech. In "Up to Their Old Trix", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. In "Rescue Mission", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class as Piff and Aisha barge in. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. She is later seen at the party in the Dining Hall. In "Party Crasher," she is seen outside Red Fountain. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. She is later seen in Professor Avalon's class and is later seen in the garden. She is later seen in Professor Palladium's class. In "The Crypt of the Codex," she is seen in the courtyard. She is later seen in Griselda's self-defense class. In "Win-x Together!," she is seen in Faragonda's Applied Magical Convergence class. She is later seen in Faragonda's class again. In "Battle on Planet Eraklyon," she is seen in Alfea's courtyard arguing with Oleana over who’s Pixie Pets won a competition. In "Hallowinx!," she is seen in Professor Palladium's class. In "The Time for Truth," she is seen during Faragonda's assembly. She is later seen in a hallway as the Winx fly to get to Bloom. In "The Phoenix Revealed," she is seen talking to Alice during the party. |-|Season 3= In "The Mirror of Truth," she is seen in a hall in Alfea talking to Lavigne as fairies return from their break. She is then seen at Faragonda's speech in the quad complaining about upcoming exams. In "The Company of the Light," she gathers around the Winx as they are transported into Alfea's courtyard. In "The Heart and the Sword," she is seen during Faragonda's assembly concerning parents' request for Bloom's suspension. In "Alfea Under Siege," she is seen in Alfea's courtyard as Valtor’s lightening strikes the ground during the attack of witches. Later, she defends Alfea from the attacks of witches descending from the sky. In "The Wizards' Challenge," she and her classmates look on as Alfea's protective barrier begins to disappear. |-|Season 4= *Winx Club - Episode 401 |-|Season 5= In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. *Winx Club - Episode 522 *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 7= Magical Abilities Miky may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Her magic is yellow and orange in color. Trivia *Miky's Winx outfit is the same as Nova's. The two even execute the same pose when showing off their Winx in official art. **It is possible that Miky's Winx design was given to Nova because Nova became a more prominent character. However, this is not the case in Season 7 as Nova is nowhere to be seen, while Miky is seen in her Winx in "The Golden Butterfly". Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Category:Allies